


Earthshine

by taevicmin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Biting, Biting Marks, Blood and Gore, Characters very loosely based on BTS, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay, Last names are all related to Wolves eyy, Lone Wolf, M/M, Mia-centric, Mixed Races, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Pack Dynamics, People of Color, Scent Marking, Soulmates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, Vampires are walking corpses, Werewolf, Werewolves, Wolves, Yes BTS, cause we love us some magical lesbian romance, main character is a bad bitch, mentions of lesbians, side character death, straight - Freeform, this might take a while, very slow burn, we love colors and lgbtq+ in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taevicmin/pseuds/taevicmin
Summary: Mia is a werewolf. Yeah, you read that right - a werewolf or lycanthrope, if you'd like - a person, who's able to shift into a full wolf, not very outstanding from a group of regular, wild wolves. Her family decided she's not worth their heritage and made her live by herself. Just as she stood on her own feet however - living in an actual apartment and having food in her stomach - she's approached by a mysterious man during her night shift. The man reeks of blood an death - you guessed it, it's a vampire. Turns out, he has an idea of how to turn Mia's life around and how to make her believe in the positives the world might have prepared for her.Is she ready to find her destiny?
Relationships: Jace Lowell|Toby Shaw, Mia Blakesley|Kean Hunt, Noah Graulx|Jillian Graulx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

As Mia stirs from her uneasy rest, her eyes only see the white of her room's ceiling. The lamp hanging in the middle of it sways gently as the wind blows from the open window and rearranges her half-closed curtains. The air is hot, way too hot to be able to breathe comfortably, and permeated with her own thick and sickly scent, making her even dizzier than she is, the room's walls seemingly spinning. Her throat hurts and her skin prickles in every place that touches her sweaty sheets pooled at the end of the bed. She's exhausted and wants to go back to sleep, but before she has the chance, her stomach constricts and it hurts so badly she whines under her breath, falling to the side and clutching the hot skin. Tears fall to the pillow below her head as the realization hits her - she's presenting. Not as an _alpha_.

Within minutes the girl is left on the cold floor crying, begging for help. Nobody hears - not her father, nor mother, not to mention her older sister Maya, who left long time ago, without thinking about her baby sister being left behind.

At the thought of her sister, the girl continues sobbing into the hardwood flooring in a fetal position, not being able to straighten her back. Her scent changes slightly, from pained to sad, a bit more sour than previously. Not a big nor significant change, her sensitive nose is able to pick it out, however. Her senses always made her parents proud and they bragged to all the neighbors and acquaintances how Mia is going to soon become the _strong alpha_ to bare the responsibilities of her father's business.

And now her fate decided to make her an omega. Just like her sister, who left promptly after her own presentation with the love of her life - another omega called Zoe. Mia's parents never spoke about their older daughter after she left, as if she never _existed_.

Mia cries out loudly after what feels like a hundredth contraction, hoping her parents would have mercy on her and come upstairs to help her somehow. She's presenting after all, they must know. They must've known for weeks now, since she realized something was wrong herself.

Although, as she musters all her strength to get up and walk weakly to the door, holding onto her stomach and a wall, as she opens the door and as she walks downstairs - there's nobody home. There isn't even a note that could indicate if anybody would be home soon or not. She's been feverish for so long, where are her parents? Aren't they concerned about her well being? What day is it?

She walks to the telephone sitting near the corridor leading to the exit, it reads Wednesday May 27, which would mean that she was out for solid three days after the fever got stronger. She ends up calling her father's phone. She waits for what feels like an agonizing part of eternity before her father picks up with an annoyed:

"Is it over yet?", he does't sound even a bit concerned or stressed. More annoyed than anything.

"W- what?", she manages to mumble out, getting shocked by her father's harsh tone that makes the tiny wolf within her mind quiver in a corner.

"Is your heat over so we can come home, for fuck's sake?", he grumbles out and the girl can hear rustling on the other side, as if her father was moving. She tries not to show how scared he makes her.

"I'm calling for help, _dad_ , I can't handle the pain, where are you?", she rambles on weakly, clutching the phone to her face as if it were her last lifeline. Somehow, she already knows that even if she were to beg, her parents would not help her.

"Where are we supposed to be?! At the hotel, of course! Do you think we would sit around the house while you stink out the whole place while calling out to every possible alpha you can think of to fuck you senseless?!", her father proceeds to shout out into the phone making the speaker waver with the volume. The girl falls to the floor, the pain in her knees shooting up and reminding her of the excruciating pain in her lower stomach.

"Dad...", she cries, folding herself into half, as last bits of hope leave her with every pained breath.

"Shut the fuck-"

"Mia, listen to me", she hears her mother's voice while her father continues to scream nonsense in the background. She must've taken the phone from him, which makes the girl perk up a slight bit, as if her mother would take mercy on her. "Your father and I have no time and energy for your bullshit. You brought this upon yourself - if you presented as an alpha like you were supposed to, nothing like this would've happened. Now stop exaggerating and get this over with. Once your presenting is over, call us back home, but no sooner, I don't want to hear from you".

With that, the line goes dead and the girl's eyes close, her throat letting out another pitiful whimper.

★✩☾✩★

She wakes up sometime during the evening, hungry like never before, but not in pain, which makes her smile. She checks her phone for the time and day only to find it dead. She connects the device to the charger to then walk to her laptop. Once the screen lights up, the day turns out to be May 30 at eight in the evening. She was out for another three days - which means that was the last time she had water or food. 

She ignores the mess that is her bed - with all possible bodily fluids staining the sheets. Feeling glad that the pain doesn't waver her steps anymore, she runs downstairs and straight into the fridge. Upon seeing water bottles, she chugs at least two in one go, immediately able to breathe better. She then proceeds to eat cold leftovers and some cookies from the pantry, quickly filling her empty stomach. Only after the meal does she remember about her parents waiting for a call in the hotel. She sighs before walking towards the telephone, just like three days prior.

"Are you done?", her father growls into the phone and hangs up as quickly as he hears her mumble a short _yes_.

Hearing her father behave like this towards her is a stark contrast to how he used to be before - there's no sweet words directed at her, no concern for her, _no love_. As if it only were her status that made her a person.

It doesn't take long for her parents to be barge in through the front door and to exclaim about the odor her heat left behind, as if it was the worst scent they smelled in their lives. Mia feels rather confused about that part - heat scent is usually just a magnified scent of what a wolf smells like on a daily.

"Seriously, what the fuck is that supposed to be?! We made sure you would have everything your entire life, we paid for your schooling, even for those godawful piano lessons and that's what you do to us?!", her father stalks to her with big steps and grabs her by the collar of her sweaty shirt, lifting her skinny and pale body from the floor as if she were a bag of potatoes.

"And then you reek like this for an entire week! Why didn't you open the windows at least, huh?! We are going to suffocate in here!", her mother is no better, shielding her nose from the odor.

"I'm-", she feels panic seep into her bones - never before was she afraid of her parents like now.

"I don't want to hear your bitch ass whining now!", her father growls, making the girl quiver and the soft voice inside her head to plead for her to obey. "That's all you're good for anyway, moaning and giving it to anyone that would walk past! Worthless omega", her father spits in her face and drops her to the ground, her weak knees not being able to hold her up. Her father's words sting like a hit as she wipes off his spit with her filthy shirt. 

"I'm seriously disappointed with you, Mia", her mother crouches in front of her. "You were raised to be an alpha, your father made sure it would be you that got the business one day. And then you decide to pick-"

"I didn't pick anything! You know damn well that with parents like you, I was not made for being an omega, why would I pick that?!", she screams, spit and tears marring her pale face, as the frustration and anger gets to her. Her wolf begs her to stop, to obey, yet she can't keep her anger within her own body.

"Shut your fucking, godawful trap, hopeless scum!", is what her father screams in her face before she feels his palm against her cheek. "You did this, it's all your fault! Stop blaming nobody, when you know the truth!", at this, Mia sees red.

"The truth is, nobody can pick their rank and it's your sick imagination that made you believe one can! You think Maya wanted to be an omega too?! She wanted to be an alpha her entire life and marry Zoe! _Too bad she did anyway, huh_!?", she doesn't know where her words are coming from, whether her heat strengthened her wits or if she ended up being this fed up with her parents' regime that this situation provided her with a perfect opportunity to scream out all the words she wished to say since Maya left. Since her heat hit her too.

Her father begins stalking towards her in that exact moment. One, two steps before her mother reaches out and stops him with a palm on his chest.

"Get out", she says in the coldest tone Mia ever heard in her entire life. "Get out and never come back, just like your sister did. If you want to be like her this badly, we won't stop you anymore"

The girl continues to sit on the floor dumbly, her naked feet getting cold. She isn't sure if she heard her mother correctly - is she supposed to just get up and exit? Her entire teenage life, she was sure Maya left because that's what she wanted, not what she had to do because of their parents. Maybe she blamed the wrong wolf this entire time?

"You heard your mother, get the fuck out!", her father shouts again, his eyes flashing blue.

"No", her mother says and Mia feels a spark of hope. Does she get a chance to stay under this roof? "Not her mother. I don't have _any_ children left".


	2. Chapter I

Mia enters the shaggy bar she's used to sing at during the weekends. From eight in the evening to twelve she's the official entertainer at this place. Her performances are labeled as high-end singing ones, but the reality is that this bar is way too cheap to provide her with anything else than a bunch of whistling drunks and an occasional tip here and there. Despite the fact that she absolutely hates the place as well as her boss and the patrons, she keeps on coming and doing her thing. 

It's the best paying job she got in a while, after all.

During the weekdays she works at a restaurant few streets from her one room apartment and plays piano for the patrons there. They open at two in the afternoon and close towards midnight and that gives her enough possibilities to change her shifts and pick out some free days. They also pay her well enough in a month to pay rent and food for herself. She's lucky the boss there is better than the one in the bar, as she always provides her with lunch or dinner breaks as well as endless supply of water. 

Playing piano is way more tiring and often results in finger cramps compared to singing for four hours and eventually getting some tips alongside her mere pay. The weekend money are being put to the side, to eventually escape this city and move farther south, farther from her past though. One could say that she already has a nice amount of savings.

She gets into the backstage part of the bar illuminated by yellow light bulbs, some already broken and off and ignores the glares she gets from the dancers. They don't like her, that's a fact. She gets ready on her own, simply putting on a green dress on thin straps and skipping to a mirror to put her raven hair up in a ponytail. As she adjusts it, she hears her boss' voice screaming for her to hurry up. 

She eventually makes it to the stage and is greeted with a few claps and some whistles here and there. She sits down in front of a piano and starts playing a song she then sings freely to the microphone in front of her face. Despite the fact that she absolutely hates this life and would definitely prefer becoming someone else, moments like this are what gives her little bit of strength to stay - the music that escapes from underneath her fingertips and clear notes slipping from between her lips - she's positive she was made for music.

After that one calm number, some R&B sounds start to play from the speakers overhead and all the dancers pool out of the backstage area to get onto their poles. Mia's place is to the side, with mere light, usually red or pink, leaving the spotlight to the real stars of the bar.

She could never be thankful enough to landing this job. She's not only absolutely not fit for stripteasing, but she also can't - for the life of her - dance. The strippers now gracefully turning on the poles are absolute heroes to her, as they do their job immaculately, making sure all patrons are left drooling over themselves and pushing their crumbled money into the dancers' outfits, like under some siren spell.

After what feels like million songs and forty thousand water refills, Mia gets off the stage and quickly changes in the backstage area, where some of the very late night dancers are already preparing for their show. She gathers her few things into the bag she came with and heads towards the exit. As she steps out into the cold air of January, she's hit with an unpleasant scent.

Blood and death. Literally. She's always been proud of her extremely strong senses, even for a werewolf, they were meant to be of a great importance if she ever decided to create her own pack as an _alpha_. Thanks to those abilities, she manages to pinpoint a vampire standing in an alley to the right side of the building of a bar, possibly next to the reeking dumpsters, which make her flinch as she focuses on them for a bit too long. The vampire has no heartbeat, however they breathe, as if sniffing the air for something. Mia's wolf suggests it's for her - there is only a handful of supernatural creatures in this city, especially wolves, since they need space to run and to most, the smells of the concrete jungle get too strong at times. Vampires are also smart enough not to cross ways with a wolf, even an omega one like her, especially since she already sees this bar, the restaurant and her apartment as her territory, if she only wanted to, she could take the bloodsucker down, with nobody standing in her way.

The scent of death gets closer along the steps that Mia registers, still standing motionlessly in front of the bar's entrance. She turns her head to the side and sure enough, there is a tall and pale figure with a tuft of dark hair on top of they're head, staring right at her. He curls his finger and slightly nods his head towards the entrance of the alleyway he came from, as if beckoning her over.

As an omega, you'd normally hear from your family or friends to stay away from alleys and unknown men. As a human woman, you would be told _exactly_ the same. However, Mia has never been treated like an omega, even less so as a woman, especially since she got kicked out of her parent's house seven entire years ago, at a tender age of seventeen and freshly presented. Now she's just an entertainer, barely living from day to day, usually not having time or energy for dating, not having any friends (by choice, _of course_ ) and generally having nothing to lose.

She's also not _afraid_ to fight this vampire, it would be justified anyways - it's _her_ turf, not his. So instead of turning around and heading home as quickly as she could, just as the society would like her to, she turns towards the alley with sure and deliberate steps, making sure to show the vampire that he won't intimidate her with just his godawful scent and a pair of black eyes.

"Well, well, wolf...", the lanky man trails off as she gets closer. "I didn't expect you to actually trust me enough to come running into my arms", he's wearing a trench coat, how typical. He's leaning against the brick wall of the neighboring building and observes her movements from there.

"I don't trust you and that's the only reason I came", she answers dryly without a blink. "What do you want?", her throat is a bit perched from all the singing she's done tonight and all she wants is to curl up in her bed and sleep for about fifteen years before her Sunday off approaches and she can only do even more of sleeping then.

"Oh, I didn't expect an omega to be mean", the man puts his thin palm over his still heart, emphasizing that she could actually have insulted him. It almost makes her chuckle.

"You can't expect too much from a wolf in a city", she spits, shouldering her bag a bit more securely, getting ready to walk away from this creature, who clearly is just looking for someone to mess around with and she doesn't have to pay attention to him.

"A _lone_ wolf", he points out, his eyes boring into hers. When she doesn't answer, he continues, "You know, once I smelled you, I was sure to smell a pack on you as well, but here you are, smelling very much only like yourself and coming into an alley right after an ancient vampire like it's no big deal. You either are very stupid or very, very lonely and depressed"

"So now I get a therapy session with a random bloodsucker for free? What is it, Christmas?", she says, her words basically dripping with sarcasm, as she leans against a wall opposite the vampire, making sure to keep her senses on high alert in case of a fight.

"Oh, no random! Please excuse my manners", he answers, "My name's Gabriel, miss", he bows down, not looking at her and if she only so much as wanted to, she could easily behead him with one swift movement.

"What do you want?", she asks again with a sigh. 

"You are quite an impatient one, are you?", he laughs dryly, standing up straight again. "You have to know that I have no ill intentions, however"

"So what is it?", she pries as Gabriel takes another _unnecessary_ break in his speech, getting quite annoyed with the creature in front of her.

"Alright, I'm getting to a point", he continues, stretching his arms over his head way too dramatically for Mia's taste.

"Just say it, for fuck's sake", she spits.

"You're a lone wolf, an omega at that. I can smell your heat approaching and I'm pretty sure you have no partner to help you or to just protect you through it", he says, his lanky posture straightening and appearing even taller than before.

"If you are offering-"

"Myself? Never. I'd rather burn in the sun than get close to a wolf in heat", he actually laughs, throwing his head backwards, "What I'm offering however is a pack. Currently with seven or so members, just up the hill"

"What?", it's Mia's turn to laugh, "You think I would be skipping my way into a pack's den? Are you crazy? I'm a loner for a reason, bloodsucker. Now, if you'd excuse me", she turns to walk away, but he's already there, right in front of her, with his godawful scent of a corpse.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy with a wolf that went so long without anybody. How long has it been? Ten years? You must've been abandoned after presenting", Mia grits her teeth together as the man digs into his pocket and picks out a piece of paper. "Just consider it. I know you might fend off for yourself fine enough, but a wolf without a pack is a dead one. I'm actually surprised you have not gone feral yet", he looks genuinely worried while saying the last sentence. 

"Why would a vamp like you care so much for a lone she wolf in the middle of a city?", she asks, stretching her mouth into what was supposed to be a mocking smile but eventually ended up being a grimace.

"Let's just say it's more about the supernatural community altogether than only you. If your secret gets out, even my long life might be at stake", he answers, reaching out his hand with a piece of paper in it and the wolf can't help but admit that he might be right to some degree. But not much, _obviously_.

"If I take this, will you leave me alone?", Mia grumbles, growling under her breath.

"Yes", he answers and hands her the paper. "I'm sure that if you head to this address and then sniff a little bit you will be able to find the pack's grounds. Be careful though, they have good protection", and with that, he turns around and leaves the girl to fend off on her own.

She pockets the paper and heads in the direction of her apartment for a well earned round of sleep.


End file.
